Ryoga Hyuuga
Ryoga Hyuuga Bild:Kenshin3.jpg Profil Alter: 29 Jahre Geburtstag: 22 April Vater: Hiashi Hyuuga Mutter: Nodoka Hyuuga Schwester: Hitomi Hyuuga Ehefrau Toki Hyuuga Informationen Rang: Seishin/Jounin Clan: Hyuuga Wohnort: Konohagakure Herkunft: Konohagakure Team: Seishin Allgemeines Ryoga Hyuuga gehört zu den stärksten Shinobi der jetzigen Generation, was ihn unter anderem dazu priviligierte einer der Seishin zu werden. Er ist ein mit Narben übersähter Mensch, der dafür zum Glück im Gesicht nur eine größere trägt. Ryoga denkt viel und oft an die Vergangenheit, was man daran erkennt das er oft einen leicht leidenden oder nostalgischen Blick drauf hat, doch im Grunde seines seins, ist er ein relativ fröhlicher Mensch. Er ist nett zu jedem, außer dieser will seinen liebsten etwas. Öfters neigt er zur leichten Tollpatschigkeit, was man daran erkennt das er dann stehts das Geräusch "Oro" von sich gibt und dabei seine Augen etwas komisch aussehen @.@ Gepaart mit seiner Orientierungslosigkeit sorgt dies dafür, dass man Ryoga öfters für einen Trottel hält, was jedoch seinen Feinden nie zu gute kam, da Ryoga ein recht intelligenter Mensch ist. Er hat stehts ein offenes Ohr für seine Familie, besonderst für seine kleine Schwester Hitomi und seine Frau Toki und hat die Eigenschaft stehts die richigen Worte zu finden. Durch seine Mutter ist er ein sehr guter Koch geworden und wird sogar in einem Satz mit Sanji Jura Mao genannt, der wohl zu den besten Köchen der Welt zählt, wenn er dies nicht sogar ist. Familie Ryoga ist der Sohn von Nodoka Hyuuga und Hiashi Hyuuga, hat letzteren allerdings nie kennengelernt. Des weiteren ist er dadurchd er ältere Bruder von Hitomi und hätte demnach eigentlich Anspruch auf den Rang des Clanoberhauptes des Hyuuga Clans, doch ist dies seine Schwester und er selbst sehr zufrieden damit. Seine kleine Schwester Hitomi ist für ihn sehr wichtig und hat in teilen dafür gesorgt, dass er wieder mehr lachen konnte. Sie hatte ihm zusammen mit Toki geholfen aus seinen Depressionen heraus zu kommen und in der Gegenwart zu leben und nicht mehr in der Vergangenheit. Ryoga hatte sich danach geschworen seine Schwester und ihren Clan zu beschützen. Seine Frau Toki, die er vor einigen Jahren einst traf und erst viel später wiedersah, ist neben seiner Schwester das wichtigste für ihn, da diese sich gut um ihn kümmert und ihn auch so akzeptiert wie er ist, da seine Narben auf die meisten Menschen abstoßend wirken. Außerdem ist ein Kuss von ihr in der Lage ihm für gewisse Zeit Orientierung zu verleihen, wie sie das schafft ist bis heute unbekannt. Diese beiden Menschen bilden für Ryoga seine Familie und den Inhalt seines Lebens. Bild:Ryogasfam.jpg Auch die anderen Clanmitglieder liegem ihm natürlich auch am Herzen, so seine Cousine Ayaka, die er zwar nie sieht, sein Neffe Hirata mit dem er öfters mal trainiert und ihm versucht den rechten Weg zu weisen und auch die kleine Yukii. Ryoga gilt als stärkstes Mitglied des Hyuuga Clan. Ryogas Vergangenheit Ryoga Hyuuga ist eigentlich das Kind einer Vergewaltigung. Einst hatte Hiashi bei einem Hyuuga Clan Fest sich über Nodoka Hyuuga, einer Verwandten, her gemacht und sie in der Waschküche nach allen Regeln der Kunst genagelt. Nun sie schwieg sich darüber aus, da sie Angst vor Hiashi hatte, doch als sie erfuhr das sie Schwanger war und Hiashi bemerkte das sie immer dicker wurde, jagte er beide davon und hetzte ihnen sogar einige Attentäter auf den Hals. Ryoga Hyuuga wurde im Reich der Wellen geboren, wo er und seine Mutter unter dem Namen Hibiki lebte, damit sie der Hyuuga Clan nicht finden konnte. Seine Mutter führte dort ein kleines Teehaus, wo man auch gut essen konnte. Ryoga half seiner Mutter ständig und erlernte damit auch die Fähigkeiten des Kochens und wurde dadurch einer der besten. Alle sagten immer Ryoga sei ein liebes Kind gewesen. Seine Mutter brachte ihm in jungen Jahren die Nutzung des Byakugan und der Hyuuga Techniken bei. Später, als das Land immer mehr vom Krieg überzogen wurde, wollte er seine Kampfkünste weiter verbessern, so erlernte er von seiner Mutter einige Jutsu, da er genau wie sie Donnerelement-Chakra hatte. Auch lernte er den Umgang mit Windjutsu und wurde dadurch einer der stärksten des Reiches der Wellen. Takimichi Saotome sah dies und lehrte ihm seine Kampfkünste und so wurde Ryoga einer der Schwerter des Reiches der Wellen und fochte für dieses Reich und seine Mutter viele Kämpfe und Kriege und hat ingesammt in der zeit über 5000 Menschen getötet. Dennoch war er nie zu faul seiner Mutter weiterhin im Teehaus zu helfen. Irgendwann kam es dann dazu, dass Ryoga angeschlagen vom Schlachtfeld kam und auf jemanden traf, der seine Mutter töten wollte. Ryoga kämpfte gegen ihn, wurde von einer ihm unbekannten Technik zu Boden geworfen und sein Gegenüber nutzte dei Zeit davon zu kommen. Als Ryoga schweißgebadet daheim ankam sah er nur noch die Leiche seiner Mutter und vernahm ihre letzten Worte. Aus dieser Zeit stammt die kreuzförmige Narbe auf seiner Wange. Bild:Kenshin8.jpg Seit diesem Tag irrte Ryoga traurig und verlassen mit dieser wichtigsten und all seinen anderen Narben durch die Welt. Unterwegs traf er auf Toki und blieb dort ne ganze Weile und lehrte ihr einige Jutsu und verbesserte ihre Ninjakünste im Allgemeinen, bis er von ihr Abschied nahm und weiter seiner Wege ging, ohne zu ahnen, dass er jemanden hinterlies, der sich in ihn verliebt hatte und ohne selbst zu ahnen, dass er serh an ihr hing. Er irrte Jahre hin und her , bis er irgendwann in Konoha landete und auf seine Schwester traf. Seishin Ryoga Hyuuga ist einer der Seishin von Konohagakure und meistens mit seiner Frau Toki unterwegs. Er wurde wegen seinen guten Taijutsu und Ninjutsufähigkeiten ausgewählt und vor allem, weil er der stärkste des Hyuuga Clans ist. Durch das Byakugan hat er zusätzlich Fähigkeiten, die für das Suchen und Aufspüren nahezugeignet sind. Bild:Samurai_x_blood.jpg Narben Viele Narben zieren seinen Körper, die er sich alle in den zahlreichen Kämpfen und Kriegen eingefangen hatte. Viele davon erinnern aber an Gegner oder Bekannte, mit denen er einst gekämpft hatte. So hat er sogar eine Narbe von Akira zugefügt bekommen beim Training, die, als Akira noch ein Teil vom Kreis der Dämmerung war, wieder aufgegangen war als sie auf einander trafen. Bild:Keni.jpg Wobei die besonderste Narbe von ihm stehts die Kreuzförmige Narbe der Person sein wird, die seine Mutter getötet hat. Diese Narbe wird ihn stehts an seine Mutter erinnenr und auch stehts daran, dass er es nicht schaffte eine Person die er liebt zu retten. Er kann sie aus seinen Augenwinkeln heraus sehen und sieht sie dann immer als Ansporn an um alles zu geben. Bild:Kenshin4.JPG Orientierung Ryogas Orientierung ist mehr als nur legendär. Er schafft es nicht einmal den Weg vom Schlafzimmer in die Küche zu finden ohne sich dauernd im Anwesen zu verlaufen oder wieder einen neuen Geheimgang zu entdecken. Die Wege die er dabei einschlägt wirklich sonderbar so geht er doch Anstelle auf die Tür zu zum Wandschrank und dorthinein und tatsächlich ist er dann Weg und kommt irgendwo anders wieder heraus. Ryoga verläuft sich allerdings erst seit dem Tod seiner Mutter, vorher galt er als lebender Navi. Der Schock durch den Verlust seiner Mutter scheint seinen Orientierungssinn zerstört zu haben. Ryoga soll sogar das legendäre Atlantis auf diese Weise entdeckt haben. Bild:CuteKenshinhesconfused.png Sein Gesichtsausdruck wenn er sich mal wieder verlaufen hat. Bild:Grab292712.JPG als er nach Atlantis kam Bild:Oro32.JPG als er statt zum Klo nach Kirigakure ging. Bild:KenshinP042.JPG als Ronin ihn fand... Techniken Ryoga ist ein extremst starker Ninjutsu und Taijutsu User, der allerdings im Vergleich zu Akira keine große Körperliche Stärke besitzt. Da er allerdings ein Hyuuga ist gleicht er diese "Schwäche" mit den Fähigkeiten des Byakugan aus, da er mit einem leichten Klapps bei seinen Gegnern schon großen Schaden anrichten kann. Ryoga ist relativ schnell und kann sein Chakra wirklich perfekt regulieren, was man bei seinen Ratgeberstunden bei Subaro deutlich sehen kann. Ryoga hatte einst seine körperlichen Schwächen erkannt und sich daher darum gekümmert nicht nur im Nahkampf stark zu sein, sondern auch aus der Ferne attackieren so können. So ist Ryoga tatsächlich ein Nah bis Fernkämpfer. Ryoga hat in seine Kleider spezielle Matterialien, die etwas an Federn erinnern, eingenäht um seine eigenen Muskeln zu behindern und somit seine Geschwindigkeit und Kraft zu drosseln. Wie er auf 100% Gas gibt hat man bis heute nicht gesehen. Im Nahkampf trumpft er mit den Künsten des Hyuuga Clans auf, wo er selbst auch einige Techniken erfunden hat, wovon er uns bisher zwei präsentierte, eine davon ist die stärkste des Hyuuga Clans. Im Fernkampf trumpft er dann mit den Jutsu des Donnerelementes und des Windelementes auf. Zusätzlich hat Ryoga sein eigenes Bluterbe entwickelt, das Federelement, welche nur er einsetzen kann ähnlich der Mokuton des 1 Hokage. Das Federelement erlaubt es Ryoga auch zu fliegen. Außerdem zeigte er auch, dass er mit Genjutsu umgehen kann, was man bei ihm allerdings nicht so häufig sieht, da Genjutsu kein Steckenpferd von ihm sind, keine Spezialität. Ryoga ist, da er einer der Schwerter des Reiches der Quellen war, ein ziemlich guter Schwertkämpfer und beherrscht den 1 und 2 Schwerter-Stil des Saotome-Clans aus dem FF. Er trägt stehts drei Katana mit sich herum, zwei eigene und das Schwert seiner Mutter. Schwertkunst: Ein Schwert Stil (Ittō-Ryu) Königsstrike (Löwengebrüll) Hieb 36 Sinnesphönix Hiryuu Kaen Schwertkunst: Zwei Schwerter Stil (Nitō-Ryu) Rashomon Nashorn-Zirkel Hieb 72 Sinnesphönix Zweischwertstyle Monsterstrike Taijutsu: Hakkesho Kaiten ~~8 Trigramme Himmlischer Wirbel ~~ Hakke Kusho ~~8 Trigramme Wind Handflächen ~~ Hakkesho Dai Kaiten ~~ 8 Trigramme gewaltiger himmlischer Wirbel ~~ Hakke Hyaku Nijuhachi Sho ~~ 8 Trigramme 128 Handflächen ~~ Hakke Rokuju Yonsho ~~ 8 Trigramme 64 Handflächen ~~ Juken ~~ Leise Faust ~~ Shugohakke Rokuju Yonsho ~~ 8 Trigramme - 64 Handflächen ~~ Zesshou Hachimon Hougeki ~~ 8 Tore Bombardement ~~ Hyaku Retsu Sho ~~ 100 stürmische Handflächen des Zorns ~~ Hakke Sho Ranbu ~~Handflächen der Weissagung ~~ Hakke Shinten Kusho ~~8 Trigramme harte Wind Handflächen ~~ Hakke Hasangeki ~~ 8 Trigramme Felszerstörer~~ Eigene Taijutsu: Hakke Nihyaku Gojurokusho: ~~ 8 Trigramme 256 Handflächen ~~ Hakkesho Dôjutsu Fuin: ~~ Himmlische Versiegelung des Dojutsu ~~ Genjutsu: Magen: Kokuangyo no Jutsu ~~Totale Finsternis ~~ Magen: Jigoku Koka no Jutsu ~~ Niederschlagende Hölle ~~ Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu ~~ Höllenvision ~~ Ninjutsu: Shunshin no Jutsu ~~ Körperflimmern ~~ Kanashibari no Jutsu ~~ Temporäre Paralyse ~~ Kuchiyose no Jutsu ~~ Beschwörung ~~ Bunshin Daibakuha ~~ Große Klon Explosion ~~ Kawarimi no Jutsu ~~ Körperaustausch ~~ Kakuremino no Jutsu ~~ Umhang der Unsichtbarkeit ~~ Bunshin no Jutsu ~~ Klontechnik ~~ Jibaku Fuda ~~ Eplodierende Etiketten: Aktivierung ~~ Nawanuke no Jutsu ~~ Entfesselung ~~ Henge no Jutsu ~~ Transformation ~~ Ayatsuito no Jutsu ~~ Fadentechnik ~~ Jigaku no Jutsu ~~ Zeitmanipulation ~~ Kai ~~ Entzauberung ~~ Fuuja Houin ~~ Fluchversiegelung~~ Gamayudan Jutsu des Donnerelementes: Raiton: Rai Bunshin no Jutsu ~~ Donner Replikation ~~ Raiton: Raigeki no Yoroi ~~ Blitzrüstung ~~ Raiton: Raikyu no Jutsu~~ Blitzball ~~ Raiton: Hi no Hagane ~~ Flügel aus Stahl ~~ Raiton: Raizo Ikazuchi wo Utte ~~ Donnerschlag ~~ Raiton: Ikazuchi no Kiba ~~ Donnerreißzahn ~~ Raiton: Gian no Jutsu ~~ Falsche Finsternis~~ Raiton: Rairyuheki no Jutsu~~ Donnerwand ~~ Raiton: Rairyudan no Jutsu ~~ Donnerdrachenbombe ~~ Raiton: Rairyu no Tatsumaki ~~ Blitzdrachentornade~~ Chidori ~~ Tausend Vögel~~ Raiton: Raitama no Jutsu ~~ Kugelblitz ~~ Raiton: Raiyari no Jutsu ~~ Donnerspeer ~~ Raikiri ~~ Blitzstoß ~~ Dai Raikiri ~~Doppelter Blitzstoß ~~ Jutsu des Windelementes: Fuuton: Daitoppa no Jutsu ~~ Großer Durchbruch ~~ Fuuton: Kamaitachi no Jutsu no Jutsu ~~ Schneidender Wirbelwind ~~ Fuuton: Daikamaitachi no Jutsu ~~ Großer Wirbelwind~~ Fuuton: Fuusajin no Jutsu ~~ Staubwind ~~ Futon: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa no Jutsu ~~Unendliche Sand-Wolke Großer Durchbruch ~~ Futon: Atsugai no Jutsu ~~Druck-Schaden ~~ Fuuton: Renkudan no Jutsu ~~ Das Bohren der Luftkugel ~~ Fuuton: Fuuryudan no Jutsu ~~Winddrachenbombe~~ Fuuton : Kazeshintai no Jutsu ~~ Windkörper~~ Fuuton: Rasengan Fuuton: Rasenshuriken Jutsu des Federelementes (Bluterbe!): Umoton: Kujaku Myouhou Zan no Jutsu ~~Schnitt~~ Umoton: Kujaku Myouhou Kemono no Jutsu ~~Biest~~ Umoton: Kujaku Myouhou Yoku no Jutsu ~~Flügel~~ Umoton: Chakra no Nawa no Jutsu ~~Chakra Seil~~ Umoton: Chakra no Hoshoku no Jutsu ~~Chakra Raub~~